Membungkam Duka
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Parafrasa dari chapter 423 dengan 1st POV White Moon. Warning: shonen-ish, not ichiruki


**A/N:** Kali ini saya menulis dengan format sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya. 1st POV dan lebih mendetail daripada 1st POV Ishida di fic Tameng. Selain itu saya mencoba menginterpretasikan panel-panel di chapter 423. Panel-panel yang membuat banyak orang sedih. Tapi saya tidak bisa menemukan kesedihan itu. Mungkin karena Ichigo dan Rukia pasti bertemu kembali dan Aizen menjadi MagnificientBastard lagi. :D Terlebih saya ingin menuliskan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda meskipun gambar Kubo sudah mengatakan banyak hal.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati parafrase chapter 423 dan unleash your imagination!

**Warning: 1st POV, not IchiRuki, **penulis sok tahu :B, **shonen-ish**, harus baca chapternya dulu *evilgrin*

**Disclaimer: **Bleach chapter 423―dan banyak chapter sebelumnya― © Kubo Tite dan Shueisha Inc.

**Membungkam Duka **© nutmeg-not-head

_"Seharusnya Kurosaki-san sudah bisa bangun sekarang. Kau pasti bisa merasakan kestabilan reiatsunya kan, Kuchiki-san?"_

Ah. Itulah yang dikatakan Urahara tadi, Ichigo. Kau akan bangun dengan _reiatsu _yang tersisa padamu. Tersisa...

"_Kurosaki-san akan mengalami sakit luar biasa, kehilangan kesadaran dan aliran mundur dari perubahan tubuh yang ia alami di Dangai..."_

dan yang tersisa akan hilang tak berbekas. ...Kau akan kehilangan kekuatan Shinigamimu, Ichigo. Bahkan kekuatan rohmu. Sanggupkah kau menerimanya?

Kulihat Sado hanya terdiam seperti biasa. Aku tahu dia juga terpukul saat tahu kau akan kehilangan kekuatan Shinigamimu. Bukan hanya Sado, Ichigo. Ishida, Inoue, mereka juga bersedih. Tidak berbeda dengan Renji dan aku. Karena kami _nakama_-mu. Aku... _nakama_-mu.

"Kapan Kurosaki-kun, bangun?"

Sebentar lagi Inoue.

Kulihat kau mulai gelisah dalam tidurmu. Matamu seperti akan terbuka.

"Ahh!" Inoue rupanya sangat senang kau tersadar Ichigo. Syukurlah kau bisa terbangun.

"..Eh? Ini di rumah?"

Ya ini rumahmu. Kami membawamu dari Soul Society segera setelah kau pingsan. Ya. "Kau pingsan hampir hampir sebulan," kau tahu itu membuat cemas Inoue. Dia khawatir sekali saat kau tertidur selama hampir sebulan. Hampir setiap hari ia datang kemari, Ichigo.

"Sebulan?"

Waktu yang lama kan, bodoh? Kau tidur seperti orang mati. Hah... aku tidak bisa mempersalahkanmu. Itu dampak dari hilangnya kekuatanmu. Kau tak bisa mencegahnya.

"Kekuatanku!" teriakmu setelah kesadaranmu benar-benar kembali.

Akhirnya aku harus memberi tahu padamu. Kau telah kehilangan kekuatan Shinigamimu. Kau kehilangan sekali lagi, Ichigo.

Nampaknya kau senang karena bisa menjadi Shinigami Representatif lagi. Padahal kau belum mendengar bagian terburuknya.

Lalu, kukatakan semua yang kuketahui dari Urahara hingga, "... Sampai saatnya tiba, kekuatan rohmu yang tersisa akan menghilang sepenuhnya." Aku tahu ini akan membuat siapapun bersedih. Aku pun tahu kau akan bersedih karena kau berbangga padanya. Karena dia bagian dari dirimu.

He? Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Kau tak terkejut?

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi," katamu tenang.

Kau mencoba menyembunyikannya dari kami, eh, Ichigo? Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu mengatakan lebih banyak.

Aku mengikutimu dari belakang. Punggungmu tidak setegap saat kau menghadapi para Espada. ... Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa memandang punggungmu saja. Karena kau tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi Ichigo. Kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan roh teman-temanmu nanti.

Ya, kau berpisah dengan dunia yang kau kenal Ichigo. Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana sakitnya. Aku harap kau bisa melaluinya.

"Ini salam perpisahan, Ichigo," perpisahanmu dengan dunia yang kubawa paksa padamu dulu.

"...Sepertinya begitu." Ya, aku tahu betul ini menyakitkan. Tapi, kumohon jangan perlihatkan wajah sedihmu. "Apa? Jangan terlalu nampak berduka. Meskipun kau tak lagi melihatku, aku masih bisa melihatmu."

Ya, aku masih bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu dari dekat nanti.

"Apa? Itu tak bisa membahagiakanku** sama sekali**! Dan aku tidak sedang membuat muka sedih!" Dasar. Kau tetap saja membantah.

Bukan. Ini bukan seperti aku dan duniaku pergi meninggalkanmu. Ini lebih seperti kau meninggalkan dunia kami. Aku tak akan melihatmu lagi di dunia yang kukenal. Kau tidak akan ada di sana.

"... Katakan pada semua aku telah berusaha semampuku." Ya, kau sudah berusaha semampumu.

Sulit sekali bibir ini mengucap "...Baiklah."

Kami akan pergi sekarang. Bisakah kau menerimanya?

Ah, syukurlah.

... Hei, kau pasti akan kembali kan, Ichigo?

**Selesai**.

**A/N: **Akhirnya saya bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Feedback please?

**Pengumuman**: Ajang penghargaan fanfiksi paling bergengsi: Indonesian Fanfictions Awards 2010 kembali diselenggarakan. Keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan hubungi panitia di **Facebook: Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010** www. facebook. com/ group. php? gid= 163190020741 ataupun Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum di **Infantrum** dot co dot nr.

Saya harap teman-teman penulis di FBI ikut berpartisipasi dalam ajang tersebut. Sebab, tahun lalu FBI belum terwakili dan ninja pirang tetangga sebelah memenangkan banyak sekali penghargaan. :(

So, mari nominasikan karya-karya bermutu dari fandom tercinta kita ini. :)


End file.
